Beth and Mick one thousand years together
by Eladna
Summary: Here I tried to figure out what could happened with two who seems destined to one another in a long period of time. Who's really in love eternity passes in the blink of the eye. But the world around them started to change...


Hi. I really tried to figure out what could happened with two who seems destined to one another in a long period of time. Also I'd like to make appologise for the content as English is not my native.

If someone would find my twist of events worth to futher consideration, pls, let me know I'm really interested in your look at their future.

So, let's start.

3014 AD. The city which doesn't exist.

Beth sighed and turned to the lying man near her. His eyelids were shimmering watching the rest of his dream. The ice crystals frozed on his eyelashes were the same as on hers. They were laying in the iced room both naked in their undeground house in the centre of the destroyed city which used to be theirs and now is in ruins after the last earthquake. These are the last days they will spend on the native lands so loving both of them, but, according to the last meteo data the sea wall won't stand any more and the occean will fill all surroundings have swallowing the ancient city of Angels. Beth couldn't express all pain and sadness overwhelmed her heart at thought what will stay behind and never come back. This city where they were born but in different epochs, grew up and found each other. She so as he couldn't leave it forever, despite of where they were brought by fate, they always returned to the native walls. But now...

"Beth?!" - she heard the loving voice. By Mick sight she understood he was looking for her for a while. And as always guessed her thoughts. She seemed they could feel each other without words. Catching her mood he gently attracted her to himself. As usual she felt herself in piece near him feeling his closeness. Unbelivable for all over these years she still could feel his guarding in every single move and look. He, as many years ago, seemed was totally devoted to her, totally hers.

"I can hear your thoughts..."  
"Sorry. I can't manage with myself just think that we'll never return here..."

In response for her words she heard a sad sigh and felt his hands tighted her to him and his lips were going to say something began smoothly kiss her lowering down from her neck to her breast and than even lower. Sigh out she let the growing pleasure fill the emptiness and started to nuzzle him back. As before he felt her desire and for a while took her with every move take her away from the consuming thoughts about soon leaving. Mick moved faster and faster gently but the same time determined increesing his rhythm at last his human forms had changed the eyes gained the cold blue light and she felt the fangs scratching her bare skin. And here is a moment with the orgasm he bit her jugular vein and began to suck her blood, flowing through two little carefull wounds. Beth started to mourn from pain and pleasure. She attracted Mick tighter to herself and when he decided it's enough he left her at once cuddling in a warm blanket. With a light smile Beth tightened to him to get warm.

"That's all time to go out the sun or in other case you'll catch a cold inspite of 60 degrees by Celsius", smiled Mick still cuddling icicle Beth in a warm blanket leading her out of his room where he slept in their house which was located in the top of the mountain. To his freezer was leading a long lift shaft deep under the ground.

Beth was been able just smile such Mick's precaution to her mortality. She get used for a long time to the thought that she woudn't possess at least a gramm of that power which got Josef and Mick among the others vampires as Sarah ancient and only Josef's love. Sometimes it made her crasy but in such moments she always found a hint of joy that her mortality makes Mick feel like a human and at least, she really wants to believe in this, he get used to his essence. At least he is not so involved in search of that misterious compaund which made him a human for such a short time ten centuries ago.

"Here you are", they heard a familiar voice."I began to think you'd never leave your loving nest. Wow, what had happened to you man? You stoped treat your Beth well", added Josef noticed Beth shiwers.  
"Come here I'll warm you up", saying it Josef reached the extra blanket on the sofa.

"Yeah. I've lost time."Mick definately was confused setting Beth at the sun rays and bending his own head to avoid their heat on his own face.

"Beth, you should better take care after your vampire. He started to relax a lot", droped Josef and turned the shield on making a secure dome over the house protecting two vampires from the sun rays but heating the space under the dome - the last Mick's invention who hated that Beth had to adjust to his needs and avoid sun.

"Yeah. I'll keep an eye on him he began to change his diet...", said Beth aware that Joseph has already noticed changes in both of them.

"Umm-m freshie. I'd known somedays you'd feel your nature", smiled Josef with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Mick was ashamed. Not knowing what to answer he slightly kissed Beth and came to the bar which joined a little cosy kitchen with a fridge filled delicious products for Beth and frozen plazma for him. Mick began to cook breakfast for Beth. He wasn't hungry yet: he felt the blood of his beloved was still flowing in his veins. And he almost had regret about it, almost. Mick as before hated feed on freshies, especially on Beth. And he actually didn't feed on her the matter is the last days Beth looked very upset and he completely understood her feelings and shared her pain. Due to his vampire's instincts he directly was able to bit emotion of his beloved avoiding questions about her feelings. He never had to tell her about it. It seemed she felt his nessesity to find out her feelings and in such situations she always were relaxed giving him the full access to her heart and thoughts. It meant so much for Mick. She belonged to him and he was hers.

And now blood and so Beth living heart told him so many. She was worried about him. He felt it and making a breakfast for her he dropped looks at her. And about city... This was his city. He was born in this city. There was his childhood and if there no streets of his childhood and soon the city and the big part of the country it belonged to called in the past proudly the USA and then changed its name for Conglomeration of independent countries and then just God remember the other names will disappear from the Earth map dragging his past... Yeah, at such moments he as ever before wanted to be as closer to the woman who in good will decided to share his immortal existence and had to leave so much in the past. The one who followed him everywhere and without whom he couldn't live a day. Understanding and admiring with this all of his friends treated her as the greatest treasure. Preparing food for her his lips crossed a light smile to the memory how she saved their lives, supported them that time when their mystery was almost revealed and only due to her mortality which he blessed and saved as the greatest gift more than thousand years, they were forgotten and those who remembered they stayed in the same century where they met, fall in love each other and burried Josh.  
His lips tightened thinking about Josh and dead heart, as he seemed, seized up. Memorises about Josh always arose a giant storm of emotions in his heart. Thanks to the incredible swift of fate Beth was connected to him from her childhood. He was hers from the first sight when his eyes met on the terrified little girl and he never would forget that feel when she trusted her to him and spread her little hands he could take her out from the scary room and woman who he used to adore and then started to hate with all his undead heart. After that dark for both of them night he couldn't stay away from her. He was in her life unseeing for her. He saw how she had changed, was proud of her success, was worried for her and shared her happiness. It lasted till he spoke to him and from that time he couldn't force himself leave her. It wasn't enough for him just see her from the other side of the road and he wasn't able to express the feeling he felt being near her. He felt himself alive.

And the most precious thing was that she was also feel good being with him, it seemed she unconsciously was aware of his presence near there was still one unsolved problem: she was human and he was immortal... When they finally met each other and he couldn't resist temptation to be near her, to hear her voice... she had a nice boyfriend who loved her and as they found out a bit later wanted to propose to her.

Hm, Josh... Mick tried to save his life. He did all possible but he couldn't turn him in what he was himself. Even all over all these centuries Beth's voice was still in his head: "Mick, turn him. Please, do it for me." And all that pain behind her words... He tried to revenge for her, for the pure guy, for their mutual future. God knows he wouldn't prevent them to live human life inspite all of his pain for such turn of events... Back then first for all those years when he became a monster he stopped hiding and killed or better say he emptied all scapegrace gang who took from Beth chance to live a real life...

Thought about it, a real life for Beth, made Mick feel dizziness what Beth felt with unexplained seventh women sence. She came to him and giving a hug said:  
"Two minutes ago it smelled tasty..."  
"Wow", Mick returned from his deep thoughts and saw the steak - the total mess.  
"Yep. All guilt is in theory", smiled Josef, "it's so unfare that you can't taste it"  
"Yep. In this case I'd definatelly prefer my diet", answered Mick.  
"Let's I make my meal by myself or I'm afraid I'll forget the taste of real food", saying this Beth kissed Mick and dropped the stake to the bin.

"I'd thought you taught yourself how to cook, you know, bro", and Joseph showed shelves stalked with cookery books and the proportions lists with different amounts of sugar, pepper and other stuff. Mick had to do it because of his sad experiment with salt cake which Beth clearly didn't like opposite Josef and Sarah who were making jocks at Mick for over 20 years. Ye, what that means to be costantly on a diet.

"All these last days", almost whispered Mick. "We're glad you are here"  
"How can I miss such thing?! I've already missed Japan", dissapointadely admited Josef. And quietly added: "Sarah was wery upset for the people for a very long time."  
"Yeh, in moments such these it's so hard to accept your imortality in a mortal world. It makes life even more difficult", answered Mick. "At that time we were in Russia. Hardly hold Beth to prevent her from the unavoidable risk"

With these words pause came interupted with pots shattering and Beth's singing, something from Beatles. For a while both vampires could smell aroma coming from the kitchen and answer for it in Beth stomach. Mick changed looks with Joseph and only smiled. It was very important for him thar Beth remains a human especially in such sensible moment in history of the mankind. And only Joseph has been able to aware of deep worries in Mick's soul and what cost to him this humanity of Beth.

As if in continue of known just to of them dialogue Joseph said:  
"There are not many calm territories left and no one can definately say the size of the wave"  
"I know", whispered Mick with a pain in his voice.  
"She might not resist in front of the nature force". said Joseph in same voice."Remember what was cost to her that Arctic expedition with you."  
"I almost lost her", answered Mick with the audible pain. "But you know her, she wouldn't have stayed..."  
"And you wouldn't have left without her...", completed Joseph

Back then I needed supplies of Black Crystal. They were nessesary for Beth. Thanks to them she could partly stay a vampire and be a human at the same time. The Black Crystal gave her not only the vamp high which she showed at her first attempt. Mick lightly smiled the memory shot about Beth in that tight black dress and how she tried to tempt him...hm almost succesfull. The BC also gave her a long life without visible changes. Still she looks the same and possibility to quick recovery as a usual vampire ... whether Lola had been aware about such affect, Mick thought with a hint of smile. But then the features of his face had changed at the memory: almost quick. He still could see Beth's frozen face, almost breazless. Then he was ready to give in and make her the same monster as himself. But then they were a little time together and he remembered her words that she wasn't ready to join to his society and he was ready to die than do something to her against her will. But thanks God that moment had passed...but now due to the natural disasters which the humanity was threatened over the centuries from the beginning of civilization made changes in their lives. And now he was looking at Beth with same gentle look as during their first meet when she's a completed beautiful woman was making her first interview in front of the fountain at 2 am and came to him barefoot. After that night they were destined to go along one path. He was watching at her feeling just admire and love. If she had felt his look she stoped watching  
at the boiling kettle and looked at him, smiling. In that look he doesn't feel that concern she came with to his freezer tonight, taking extra blankets, just sincere care about him.  
"My. My Beth", rushed in Mick's head and he seemed his heart seized up on this thought. 


End file.
